Heichou can be casual too
by TheTeaKing
Summary: One morning, Levi appears to be really different from how he was before. Eren didn't mind... Seems like everyone's Heichou can be casual too.


**I only own the plot. The characters rightfully belong to Isayama Hajime**  
 **Anyways, hope you enjoy~**

Everyone used to wonder why they never see their Heichou behave anything near as unprepared. Nobody has seen him wear anything like jeans or anything that even comes close to being a shirt. Levi had once caught a few of the cadets talking about it while slacking off. "Stop gossiping and get to training brats. Didn't your mother teach you not to slack off even for a minute during a crisis?" Was Levi's snap towards them. He would not wait and watch while the brats slacked off thinking as if they own this place.

They always see Levi in either a suit or the Survey Corps uniform. It was unsettling for them sometimes.

But today, TODAY was the day that all of their lives will be scarred.

Levi woke up and looked at the watch. It was 3am as usual. He sighed. 'I guess I should get to work.' He thought. He got off his bed and cleaned himself up before putting a shirt on. **_Screw the uniform_** , he decided. Then he picked up his 3DM gear and stalked out of his quarters, turned the corner only to bump into a larger and taller male.

"Erwin what the hell are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" Levi stared, his pupils were reduced to tiny dots from disbelief. Currently, the commander, clad in his heart patterned pajamas was holding an armful of snacks. Levi snorted. This guy must be worse than that potato girl.

The commander sweat-dropped. "Uh, Levi! It's a really rainy night isn't it?" He gave a nervous laugh. Levi looked out the window. Sure, it was pouring. He turned to Erwin and shook his head. "Anyways, I could ask you the same thing." Erwin said, chuckling. "I'm off to do some work. Have fun pigging out in your sleep-" Levi side stepped Erwin, "-and make sure you don't leave any crumbs on the bed. That's just disgusting." With that, Levi left.

Erwin stood there for a second, his eyebrows colonizing his forehead. "O…kay?" 'That kid is one hell of a nocturnal being _.'_ He thought before he happily walked into his room. Then he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide and looked back to where Levi was. 'I must be imagining things or was he…?' Erwin shook his head and continued on his way.

Levi left his 3DMG in his office and walked to the dining hall kitchen. He managed to find the lights on. Levi shook his head. He picked up his teacup -that he'd kill any brat if it was touched and contaminated –and made himself a cup of tea.

Once Levi was back in his office, he sighed. "Good god Erwin. Now I understand why the kitchen is always lit during midnight." He shook his head and walked over to his desk. There were a zillion papers piled up already.

"Buckle up buttercup, cause we're about to do some shit cleansing." Was Levi's testimonial as he put on some rock music from his laptop and got to work.

It was exactly 8pm when somebody's excited footsteps rain towards Levi's office. "LEVI! ~" Hanji burst in, waving a paper with an excited look on her face.

Then she stared.

Levi looked up slowly, his eyes promising a world of pain. He had been wearing a headband with white cat ears and currently mouthing off to a song -that was suspiciously erotic –as he signed some of the papers. Levi hastily threw the headband out the open window behind him. A scream came from below the Survey Corps along with Connie's voice, "JEAN! YOUR HORSE HEAD GREW CAT EARS WTF?" and a neigh.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

Hanji sweat dropped. 'Everyone seems to be going insane nowadays.' Hanji thought. 'First I saw Erwin trying to trim his eyebrows and now this?!' She's one to talk!

Hanji brushed it off. The she ran up to Levi's desk. "Did ya know? This morning-"

"It's still morning shitty glasses-"

"-I heard Eren's Titan form talk! TALK LEVI! HIS TITAN CAN TA-"

"Tch."

Hanji was cut off as Levi's foot came crashing down on her face. "That's very interesting Hanji, now get the hell out of my face and leave me alone." Surprisingly, Hanji looked at Levi as if he was bizarre.

His foot, which oddly smelled like strawberries was covered in orange and green anime socks. Hanji then looked at Levi's clothing. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt that says ' **Dirty minded but I'm still spotless BITCH'** and skinny jeans. He honestly looked like a teenager. _Just what the hell is going on? Did that courtroom incident flip Levi's switch?_

An angry vein popped on his head. Levi pulled his foot away and glared at Hanji. "What are you looking at, shitty glasses? Did your eyes finally decide to be born into the real world?" He snapped. Hanji sweat dropped again. "N-nope! Not at all! A-anyways, why aren't you wearing your uniform, Levi?" She chuckled. Levi stared at her blankly. "I'll wear what I want." Was all he said before he shoved Hanji out his office and slammed the door shut.

He sighed for the zillionth time again. He should to see a certain brunette. So he decided to waltz out of his office and go to breakfast. People stared at their Heichou as if it's the end of humanity. It was unlike the Captain to show up dressed like this. Nobody has ever seen him look so… so cool. Levi of course, ignored the stares being directed at him again. He could care less. His main focus was that teal eyed, brown haired little brat sitting at a bench by the sun with his little friends. 'His hair is so shiny~' Levi shook his head off of these thoughts.

When he passed by Eren and the 104th trainees, they all gaped at him as if their faith in humanity was missing. Half of Jean felt like turning gay all of a sudden. Ymir and Christa stared at him, eyes wide and blushing. Sasha and Connie stared at him, almost choking. Reiner and Berthold stared at him, feeling outdone. Mikasa wouldn't admit it but Heichou looked… hot. Armin instantly picked up his notebook and jotted down notes. He'd save it for later research.

Lastly, Eren couldn't stop drooling. His teal eyes were directed at his Captain and he couldn't look away. "Damn." Eren whispered. All the 104th trainees stared at Levi as if he was the first human who managed to build a fourth wall. Erwin had walked in right after all this and he too, stopped in his tracks. He rubbed his eyes and thought he hallucinated his arm over there or something.

Levi looked at Eren and raised an eyebrow. "Jaegar, is that drool I'm seeing?" He frowned in disgust and handed him a tissue. "Wipe your face, brat. Honestly it's a miracle your mouth hasn't caught flies yet." Everyone was staring at their hot Captain.

Eren blushed, and looked away. "H-hai." Levi stared at Eren, a small smile almost tugging at his lips. When he turned away and began to stalk off, everyone went back to eating as if nothing happened. They didn't even get a glimpse of Levi's small smile he sent to Eren which was only meant for him. Eren blushed again and almost choked on his bread roll.

Even during a sudden battle with the titans that just happened to somehow appear near wall Sina that afternoon, Heichou looked like an angel as he swooped from titan to titan in his casual attire. The whole time Eren couldn't keep his eyes off his Captain. It almost cost him falling to the ground in midair before a titan snatched him and a scolding from Levi Heichou after he was saved.

When they retreated back inside, Levi just walked casually in front of them, his hands in his pockets. Levi is so unexpected. Eren smiled at his back.

Heichou can also be so casual sometimes it seems. The badass, Captain that would swoop down and kill a titan in a heartbeat. Well it's Levi we're talking about.

 ** _His Levi._**


End file.
